Mother to a Demigod
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: One-shots about Sally raising Percy, before and after he finds out he's a demigod.  T because I have no clue where it's going.  COMPLETE! Please, feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Never have, never will. **

Sally POV

I cradled my 1-week-old infant son against my chest. My little baby boy. I glanced out across the sea. "Poseidon," I murmered. "I wish you could see him." The waves lapped at my feet, gently tickling my toes.

I lowered my eyes to my sleeping child. As I watched, his eyes fluttered open. As always, I was a little saddened by how much he looked like his father. The eyes were one of the most similar things about the two of them. Percy had the same happy gleam that shone when the light hit the green orbs just right. I smiled tenderly as Percy yawned, his mouth making a perfect "O" shape. He stretched his tiny arms and waved his fists up at me.

"Hello honey," I cooed, pulling his blue baby blanket away from his face a little more. "Have a nice sleep?" I shifted the way Percy was laying in my arms so he could gaze out at the sunrise with me. "You're up early, Percy."

The still-half-asleep child blinked blearily before asking "Inga?" He stretched his fingers towards the horizon. "Inga!"

I laughed and kissed the top of Percy's head, his fine black hair tickling my nose. "I don't know what you're saying, sweetie, but it sure is cute." I sighed and looked out over the sea again. "I wish you could be here, Poseidon."

I wasn't mad that he had left. Just sad. I knew that, as a god, Poseidon had other obligations. Besides, it was for Percy's own good. If Zeus or Hades found out that Poseidon broke the oath... I shuddered in the rays of the early morning sun, drawing my shawl closer around me, and tucking Percy's blanket just a little tighter around him.

"Ready to go inside?" I asked. I smiled at him as he reached for the ocean again. "Not yet? Okay then, Percy." I shifted my weight from my left foot forwards onto my right one. Percy was a sturdy boy. As he reached for the water again, a ringing wail left his mouth; he was starting to cry. I looked from the water to my son and back again. An idea struck me.

I knelt down slowly, so as to not jostle my young son. He seemed to get exicted by the prospect of getting nearer the water. Smiling again, I took his tiny hand, and his fingers curled automatically around my thumb. "This is the ocean Percy," I explained, as I dipped our hands in. The water was cold, but Percy shrieked happily and started splashing around, getting us both wet. I couldn't help but laugh out loud as he giggled and splashed, smiling larger than I'd ever seen a baby smile.

Even though he had no teeth, his smile was one of the cutest things I had ever seen. The smile radiated happiness that also shone out of his eyes. Tears started to well up in my eyes. He looked _so much _like his father when he was laughing like that.

I don't know how long we sat on the edge of the beach, my son splashing around in the cold water, but we were both drenched and shiviering before I knew it. Also, Percy's tiny stomach was making sounds similar to that of a Wookie(1).

"Come on dear. We'll come back out soon," I promised as I stood up. Percy's happy smile vanished and he reached for the waves again. I froze when he yelled out a word I had not expected him to say.

"Dada!"

**A/N: This was a dream I had. I had read The Demigod Files before going to bed, and I had this dream. Only thing was, it was snowy in the dream, Sally had yellow and green war paint on her face and a cow kept mooing everytime Percy spoke. ...I have no idea why. **

**I have Percy as a 1-week-old child because I can't figure out his birth. I know it's in August (August 18th), but Poseidon spent one month with Sally. So, either 9 months from July or 9 months from August, it doesn't add up. Also, I like have Percy as a mini mo. I think it's cuter when he yells "Dada!" when Sally is trying to take him inside. **

**(1) Star Wars reference. The Wookies are big hairy creatures (makes me think of Sasquatch) and when they talk, it's kind of a growl/roar thing. It simpler terms "Also, Percy's tiny stomach was growling and demanding that he be fed." I just liked the Wookie line, and I like Star Wars. I even had a Star Wars B-day cake!**


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled as my 7 year old son came towards me from across the parking lot.

"Hi honey," I said, bending down to kiss his nose, and Percy quickly pecked my cheek.

"Mommy," Percy began, and I froze; he only called me Mommy anymore if he was really frightened. "Mommy, something weird and scary happened today."

I lay an arm protectivly across Percy's shoulders. "Was it a bully, honey?" I asked, hoping against hope it wouldn't have a thing to do with Greece.

"No," Percy responded simply. "It was a big scary man, and he was following me on the playground. The teachers made him leave, but they didn't believe me when I told them he only had one eye, but I guess they couldn't see it; his hat was covering it."

The breath hitched in my throat. A cyclops had found Percy...

"Mommy, are you OK?" Percy tugged gently on my sleeve, and I shook my head and smiled down at him.

"Yes Percy, I'm fine." I held out my hand and Percy took it. "Do you want some ice cream? We can go get some today," I informed the black haired boy clinging to my arm, who then crowed happily.

"With blue sprinkles, and a blue cone, and a blue scoop of it!" He grinned, and I couldn't help but chuckle at his excitement and how fast he forgot about the cyclops. Ah, the wonders of frozen dairy.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait; I have no excuse other than school and laziness. Whoever reviews can submit a request for a chapter; I've got major writers block.**

**Also, in this fic, I think Percy wouldn't be at a boarding school yet; I think that third grade would be the last grade before he starts boarding school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This idea was requested by HiThereSmiley. I am going to have fun with this one...**

I sighed looked over at Gabe. The only change he made to his appeance was that he was wearing a clean shirt. Other than that, he looked as foul as always.

To go through with this marriage, I had to force myself to think of Percy. As his name slid through my mind, I twisted automatically to see my 4 (and a half as he proudly reminded everyone) year old son sitting in the front pew, hands folded in his lap, a solemn expression on his face.

Percy had somehow gotten the notion into his mind that my marrying Gabe meant the end of the world. I had tried to explain to Percy that life would still go on as usual, except that we would be living with Gabe and following Gabe's rules, but Percy and Gabe have been rivals from the start, so that didn't do anything.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began. I didn't know why he had to be so formal; I was wearing a semi-formal dress, Gabe in a clean shirt and ragged sweat pants, and the only guest, Percy, was wearing his favorite t-shirt; a smiling dolphin.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate a union between two souls. All those opposed speak now or forever hold your peace."

I froze when a tiny voice piped up from the front pew. "What does that mean?"

The priest smilied kindly; he was a nice man, and adored Percy. "What it means, child, is that if someone doesn't want your mom to marry this nice man, they should say something now, or never say something."

"Oh," Percy said, and I breathed a sigh of relief: no tantrum.

"Let's see... ah yes. All those opposed, speak now or forever hold you peace."

A beat of silence, then;

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY, DON'T MARRY SMELLY GABE! PLEASE DON'T!" Percy jumped up from his seat and ran towards me. He kicked Gabe in the back of the shins, grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards. "LET'S GO MOMMY! WHILE WE STILL CAN!"

I sighed and pried Percy's fingers from my wrist. "Percy, Mommy wants to marry Gabe." _It might help keep you safe_ I added silently in my head.

Percy pouted for a moment, then the fight went out of him. He hung his head and slowly trudged back to his seat.

I returned to the front, and smiled apologetically at the priest, who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Please continue," I said wearily.

**A/N: I don't know anything about weddings, so please excuse any mistakes ^^'**

**Review pretty please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one suggested by AnnabethRox13. Enjoy!**

"Percy, come on little tyke, bath time!" I called into the depths of the shoebox- there really was no other word for the apartment Percy and I were living in- and heard the answering shriek of excitement.

I smiled as the pitter-patter of fast moving, tiny feet came tearing into the room. I reached out to grab Percy, but I missed, and he cannonballed -fulling clothed- straight into the bath tub.

I gasped, waiting to hear the shriek of pain as Percy collided with the bottom of the tub, but it never came. Instead, I shrieked; the water had risen up out of the tub to cushion Percy and was gently flowing back down into the ancient, claw footed bathtub.

3 year old Percy smiled amiably at me. "See me Mommy?" he asked, and I nodded dazedly; there was no denying it now. This amazing child was defiantly a demigod.

**A/N: A little short, but I stretched it out as long as I could! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one is from CoolWater123. Voila!**

Percy cooed happily as I spoon fed him some more baby food mush. The four month old child happily spewed the gunk straight back into my face, and I squeezed my eyes shut against the onslaught of incoming carrots.

Percy laughed again and clapped his tiny hands as I sighed and wiped the goo off of my face. I grabbed another napkin and wiped Percy's face, which instantly killed his laughter, as he shrieked and shoved my hand, smearing his face and my arm with even more baby food.

Then the doorbell rang. I groaned, and lifted Percy out of his high chair, and balancing him on my hip, I carefully maneuvered over to the door, and opened it.

I gasped and Percy yelled "Manpan!"

Poseidon was standing in the doorway. He smiled kindly.

"Hello Sally," he greeted softly, and I smiled hugely in response. Percy's mouth fell open and he stared at Poseidon's shirt with awe.

"Come in," I said as I shifted Percy to my other arm to accept the hug which the Sea God offered.

"I'm afraid I can't, Zeus is only a few minutes away; we're on an errand for Olympus." I nodded in understanding, and blinked back tears. Poseidon wiped them away with his thumb.

"I've missed you," I breathed, and Poseidon was about to respond when Percy gave a loud angry squawk.

We both laughed, and I held Percy up to see Poseidon better. "This is your daddy, Percy," I said, and Percy smiled shyly in return to the warm smile Poseidon gave him.

"Hello Percy Jackson," he said, and kissed our son's forehead. Percy smiled and wrapped his tiny arms around Poseidon's neck, yawned, and promptly fell asleep.

Smiling softly, Poseidon freed himself from Percy's death grip, and stepped back a step.

"It was good to see you Sally," he said sincerely, and I nodded.

"You too," I whispered.

Then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is going to be an all dialogue chapter. It seems to flow easier that way. Requested by Abigail Thalia La Rue.**

"Sally Jackson speaking."

"Hello Ms. Jackson, I'm April Jones, the school secretary."

"Oh, is Percy alright?"

"Well... he's being suspended. ...And, from the looks of things, expelled."

"What? What in the world happened?"

"He was fooling around on a school field trip, and blasted the school bus with a cannon."

"...Oh no."

"Yes, it's unfortunate. But he shouldn't have been messing with the artifacts."

"I'm sure that's not the case... and he really seemed to like this school, too."

"I, for one, will be sorry to see him go. I was really looking forwards to seeing him around next year."

"Oh, you know Percy well?"

"Trouble seems to follow that poor child everywhere. The amount of times he was sent to see the principal..."

"...Oh no."

"And, most of the time, it wasn't even his fault. Oh, sorry, got to run; I've got another call coming in."

"Oh, yes. Good bye."

"Have a nice day"

_Click._

"Percy, Percy, Percy...what am I going to do with him?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This one was requested by Abigail Thalia La Rue. **

I was sitting on the couch, massaging my sore feet, when Percy ambled in, rubbing his tired green eyes with the blue blanket he held clenched in his tiny fist.

I smiled as he wandered over to me and opened his small mouth in a huge yawn. "Hey sweetie," I greeted, as I lifted the 4 year old onto my lap. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Not tired," Percy's statement was contradicted by the huge yawn that he tried to hold back.

Percy curled up in a ball, hugging his blanket close to his chest, sucking his thumb.

I rocked the small boy for a few minutes, and just when I thought he was asleep, Percy spoke up.

"Mommy, Elmo say I have Mommy and Daddy," Percy paused and tugged on a stray curl that had escaped my ponytail. "Where's my Daddy?"

I sucked in a breath. I had always expected Percy to wonder about his father, but not until he was older. Curse you, Elmo.

"Well, Percy, your father... we was a very important man. And well..." sudden inspiration struck me, and I finished with, "He had to go away. And he was lost at sea. Not dead. Lost at sea."

I looked down to see that Percy had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Probably the most done story in the PJatO fandom; Blue food arguement ^^**

"So Percy, what color do you want your birthday cake to be?" I was meaning to ask Percy what flavour he wanted, but being only 5 (his 5th birthday was only 3 days away) he didn't really get what flavour meant. "Strawberry ice cream" was a color to him.

"Blue!" Percy chirrped happily, and returned to coloring in his Mickey mouse picture. "I want blue cake!"

I blinked, but then smiled. I could just add blue food coloring to vanilla cake. "Sure Percy. Blue cake it is."

Across the room, Gabe scoffed. "There's no such thing as blue food."

I turned around to face him, grabbing a dirty stake of plates as I did so. "Of course there is Gabe, just add blue food coloring."

Gabe scoffed again. "It don't exist."

How could this ignorant pig be so stupid? I forced a smile onto my face. "Of course not dear."

****PJatO*PJatO*PJatO*PJatO*PJatO*PJatO*PJatO*PJatO*PJatO*PJatO*PJatO*PJatO*PJatO****

When I came home from shopping for cake baking supplies, I pulled out bag after bag of blue candy, blue drinks, blue food coloring, blue blue blue.

Score one for Sally.


	9. Chapter 9

I was making dinner, when my 16 year old son wandered in. I set aside the carrots I was peeling when I saw his face; it was troubled. Percy had come into the kitchen on a mission; the teen needed advice.

"Hey Percy," I greeted. Percy hopped up onto the counter, and smiled triumphantly at my disapprovingly raised eyebrows.

"Mom, I need advice," Percy picked up a carrot and bit the end off. He twirled it around his fingers, and I noticed that the back of his neck was turning red.

"Sure Percy," I smiled and took the carrot back, slicing off the end he ate off of. Percy rolled his eyes, then started fiddling around with Riptide. He took a deep breath.

He garbled something off much to fast for me to comprehend, then turned bright red.

I blinked. "Honey, you're going to need to repeat the question if you want me to understand it."

Percy sighed again."Mom I'm really nervous about my date with Annabeth tonight and I really need some advice."

I smiled understandingly. "Ah. First date jitters?"

Percy blushed. "Not that- I mean- I've known her for about 5 years, and my palms get sweaty just thinking about going to a movie with her! I mean, come on!"

I chuckled at Percy's panic stricken expression. "Oh Percy, you really love her don't you?"

Percy stared blankly at me, red rising steadily over his face. "I-me-loveAnnabeth-love-me-her-what?" Percy spluttered.

I put my carrot peeling down, and walked across the room and wrapped Percy in a hug. "Just be yourself. She already likes you for who you are. But be sure not to babble like you just did. It's weird," I added teasingly.

Percy smiled back, and hugged me. "Thanks Mom."

**A/N: Personally, I think I like doing older Percy better; he's what's in the books, so easier for me to research to get him into character. Review because you know you love it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: *Peeks out of bomb shelter* Hello? Do I still have any readers left? I'm so so so so so so sorry for leaving you guys for so long. But, you can thank HiThereSmiley for getting me my chapter list and asking me kindly to update... that was Dec 2nd, but I'm here right?**

**This is when Percy blew up Mount St. Helens. **

When the Iris message shimmered into the air beside me, I was happily doing dishes. When I saw the distraught face of Annabeth through the mist, my smile faded, and the pot I was holding slipped out of my hands, landing in the sink, creating a big, soapy puddle around my feet.

"What happened to him?"My voice was flat, with no emotions.

Annabeth sucked in a shuddering breath and tears started streaming down her face. "Ms. Jackson, have...have you heard ab-bout the Mt. St Helens e-eruption?"

Slowly, I nodded. It had been all over the news.

"Well, P-Percy and I... we...we were running an errand for Hephaestus inside... and... Percy..."

"Annabeth, what happened? Is he d-dead?" I forced the words out. I had to know if my little hero was safe.

This seemed to be the breaking point for Annabeth. Wave after wave of tears coursed down her cheeks. "I don't know! He... he told me to go... and I was back in the Labyrinth... and... that stupid Seaweed Brain! I told him to b-be caref-ful! We can't find him anywhere, and...and..." Annabeth's words stopped forming any sentences, and just choked out sobs.

From out of the range of view through the mist, I heard someone moving around. Chiron stepped into view, his face solemn, an arm around Annabeth, who was sobbing for all she was worth into his chest.

"Ms. Jackson, do you need anything? Is there anything we can do for you at all?" Chiron's voice was gentle, and it soothed me, but not enough to stop my own sobs.

"J-just find m-my little h-hero. Bring Perserus...h-home. Or... if he's... make sure he makes it to Elysium-"

"Ms. Jackson, forgive my rudness, but I must insist that there is no help in thinking that way. We will find him."

I nodded, tears dripping off my chin into the sink. I waved my hand throught the mist, cutting off the connection.

I turned around so my back was to the sink, and slid down the counter until I was sitting on the floor, sobs racking my body and my tears joining the soapy water I was crouched in.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I think this is one of my favs. It's kinda futuristic, and it's like a prequal/sequal to my story Sneak Attack.**

Balancing the laundry basket on my hip, I grabbed the knob to my bedroom. Twisting the cool metal in my hands, the door opened to reveal Paul and Percy sitting side by side on Paul's half of the bed. Paul seemed to be trying to give Percy a pep-talk of some sort.

I smiled. I loved seeing Paul and Percy spending time together. Almost simultaneously, they both turned to the door and said, "Hi Mom/Sally."

Setting the laundry basket down on the floor, I walked over to the bed, kissed Paul, then Percy. I sat down on the other side of Percy and put my arm around my son.

"What are you two up to?" I asked, smiling as I played with Percy's hair.

Paul smirked. "Hero of the world is chicken!" He checked his watch and jumped up. "Crap! Meeting with the principal in three minutes!" He ran out of the room, yelling, "Be back soon!" over his shoulder.

"So Percy, what were you and Paul up to?" Surprisingly, Percy went red.

"Well, um..." He sighed, then reached into his pocket and drew out a small velvet box. Opening it, I caught my breath. Nestled inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. There were diamonds of two different colors (red and normal), and they were arranged in a heart shape. On the inside of the ring the words, "I luv u 4 ever" were carved in.

I looked at Percy and smiled.

Looking at his knee's, Percy mumbled, "The, uh, diamonds are from Mt. St. Helens. Where we had our... first kiss."

I got what this was about now. "She'll say yes Percy, no doubt about it."

Percy jumped. "W-what? Who said anything about having anything to say yes to?"

"Percy, I know you better then to think that this is just a gift."

"It might be. It might be just a gift. It'll make a very nice 'just a gift'."

I chuckled. "Why are you so scared? She loves you, you love her. In all honesty, I think Annabeth is getting impatient that you haven't asked her yet."

Percy sagged down in his seat. "Yeah, I know. I just... I don't know."

I chuckled again; Percy could make me crack up without even trying. "You're my little hero: it will be fine." I squeezed his shoulder. "Are you a little excited?"

"Well... I do want to be married to her."

"So, what's holding you back?"

"Old doubts."

"Throw those old doubts out the window."

"But they're part of my childhood!"

"Pfft. Who cares about your child hood? You'll always be my little hero."

"AA! Mom! OK ok, I'M GOING! No mushy huggy kissy stuff 'kay? You're smothering me."

I laughed again as Percy left. "Tell me how it goes!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is probably my favorite one of the waaay in the future ones (more to come soon)**

"Mom, come on."

I stepped into the hospital room, and glanced towards the bed. There lay Annabeth, sweaty and exhausted, and asleep, but I went over to gently kiss her forehead anyway.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart," I told her. Then I turned around to face Percy.

He was holding a bundle of blankets, and looking down at the little face nestled between them with awe.

I walked over to him, and lay a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled.

"This is my kid. This is my little daughter."

I nodded, a grin spreading across my face. "Yeah Percy. You've started a family. You, Annabeth, and..." I trailed off, not knowing what their daughter's name was.

"Annabeth and I decided on a name just before she fell asleep. We wanted to name her after someone awesome. Someone speacial. Someone one of a kind." Percy smiled at me. "Mom, would you like to hold... Sally?"

Tears welled up in my eyes, as I reached my arms out to hold my little granddaughter, named after me.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hi Mommy," Percy called, strolling into the living room. In his hands he carried his Wolverine and Spider-Man action figures.

It was one of the very rare days we were free from Gabe. He had gone to play poker in Eddie's apartment, and Percy had decided to venture into the living room with toys.

"Hi hon, what do you have there?" I smiled as I looked up from the book I was reading.

Percy looked down at the toys in his hands. "Wolverine, and Spider-Man."

I smiled again. "What are you playing?"

Percy shrugged. "I wanted to stab Smelly Gabe with Wolverine's claws, but he's not here so I can run around and play whatever I want, but now I'm not sure who the bad guy is."

I felt my heart break. He hated Gabe so much, and I was keeping them living together...

Percy flopped onto the couch beside me, and I wrapped an arm around him.

A few minutes passed in partial silence, me reading my book, and Percy quietly playing with his Wolverine and Spider-Man, alternating between which one he dropped to the floor and playing with the other.

"I wanna be one."

I blinked, and looked up from my book. "A what, Percy?"

"A hero. I could have super powers, and I'd save the world from the biggest baddest bad guys."

I smiled tenderly. Percy wanted to be a hero... little did he know that someday that wish may be true.

I squeezed him into a one armed hug. "You'll always be my little hero, Percy."

"You'll always be my... mommy."

I laughed. "Good. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Percy was silent for a moment, then his face broke into a grin. "And Gabe will always be smelly."

**A/N: There you go. The origin of why I have Sally call Percy "my little hero". I've had this typed up for forever. Was supposed to be chapter 2, but I forgot about it. So... yeah. Before you review, read the above authors note and/or the rant on my profile (Journal-ish Entry Thing #21). Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

**A/N: This is for Abigail Thalia La Rue. And everyone else who is voting for my story on the Best of Percy Jackson 2010 awards. Hope you guys like it.**

The silence in the car was to loud. That, and the kids all looked really nervous. I could try to break the ice...might as well do what I do best when I'm nervous. Talk.

"So," I started. All eyes turned to me. "Percy, do you remember that summer by Montauk, just before you turned 5?"

Percy's eyes widened. He slowly shook his head side to side, but this silence was so annoying.

Thalia, in the backseat, leaned forwards. "Oh, I have got to hear this."

Percy shot Thalia a look that clearly said, "Imma kill you later."

I smiled. All the years of raising Percy practically singlehanded had given me a thorough knowledge of the tricks to cheer kids up, and this one was working like a charm. I may as well also fulfill my role as a mother and embarrass my son. "Well, Percy was sitting on the beach, in his bright blue little swim trunks-"

Percy grabbed my arm, eyes huge, face flaming red. "Mom, no, don't, no-"

"Anyway, I don't know how, but he filled 'em up with sand-"

"-IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T-"

"So he goes tearing into the water, and pulls off his shorts, flinging them behind him."

I knew I should probably listen to my son, but this was nervousness babbling now; I couldn't stop. I felt a twang of pity. 8 hour drive. Poor Percy.

Annabeth's eyes were huge, a smile spreading across her face, and Thalia's eyes were brimming with tears of laughter.

Percy had sunk so low in his seat the seat belt that was supposed to go across his chest was over his head. "Mom, you hate me more than Hades."

"No I don't," I said, as I reached over and ruffled his hair; he swatted my hand away.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Fine then, Perseus, I'm gonna finish my story."

"Go ahead. You've already started."

"You sure?"

"No, I'm going to regret this."

I smirk spreads across my face. He'll forgive me later. "So just as Percy takes a flying leap into the water, a family with three little girls goes by. The girls screamed and covered their eyes, and they're dog runs forwards and grabs his trunks and goes running across the sand dunes."

In the back the girls were giggling, and Percy sunk lower into his seat, muttering, "I hate my life," under his breath.

**A/N: This is just part 1, I'll update more later. Just wanted to get this up ASAP. Please review.**

**Edit: OK, I fixed some spelling errors, and tried to get Sally more IC. Lemme know if it's an epic fail or not.**


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

**A/N: Review with CC, please please please! Don't be afraid to tell me, "Hey, this seems too be an ongoing problem with your writing, lemme give you some pointers." But please, no flames. **

_**MESSAGE TO WISDOMGODDESS26: I only just noticed, in your review, you wrote to tell me I'm full of myself, and that my writing sucks and that I should write something good. You've blocked the PMing feature, so this is the only way I could tell you... you didn't even leave tips on how to write it better! So, if your reading this, PLEASE, this time, tell me how to improve.**_

* * *

Percy sank down in his seat even lower.

I sighed. I was trapped in memory lane now, and nervously babbling about Percy's toddler/baby years.

"I remember this one time, when Percy fell down the stairs on his way to the apartment, he looked up, eyes streaming and asks, 'Mommy, is my nose flat?' Percy had face planted into 6 consecutive stairs, and he walked away with nothing more serious then a sore nose. It wasn't even bruised!"

Annabeth and Thalia were smiling at Percy with looks that clearly said "Hello, blackmail."

Percy (this is a reference to the movie, with Percy listening to his i-pod) scowled and slid his earphones in. He pulled his I-Pod out of his pocket, and scowled deeper. Dead battery, I guessed. He pulled the headphones off and shoved it in the glove compartment.

I turned my attention to the road. It hadn't even been 20 minutes, and we were all starting to get a little restless.

We drove along for a few minutes in silence, then I noticed that Annabeth was rubbing her arms.

"Cold Annabeth?" I asked, lifting my chin to see into the review window.

Annabeth shrugged. "I think it's just nervousness. I'm just getting goosebumps."

Percy leaned forward and turned up the heat a few clicks. I hid a smile. Percy cared for Annabeth so much...

"When Percy was around three years old, we were walking to the park on a rather chilly day. Anyway, Percy got a little cold and goose bumps sprang up over his arm. He started screaming and crying and trying to claw them off... when I asked him why, he said, 'Is it chicken pops?' I told him no, they were goosebumps and they'll go away soon. So he looks at me, really confused, and says, 'But Mommy, why didn't I _see_ the gooses bump into me?' All I could think to say was, 'It's geese, not gooses.'"

Annabeth had stopped rubbing her arms and was grinning widely. Thalia was snickering, and Percy was nodding.

"Yeah, I did some weird things as a kid. Lets get past that and focus on the mission. What happens when we get to Westover Hall?"

Neither Thalia or Annabeth payed any attention to him. I just smirked. Percy wasn't mad; he was just embarrassed.

"What other stories did you have, Ms. Jackson?" Thalia asked.

"Welllll..." I glanced over at Percy. He looked out the window. "There was this one time, we were leaving Sweet on America, and Percy fell down and skinned his knee. Mom instincs kicked in, so I knelt down beside him and said something like, 'Oh, poor baby!' and Percy instantly stops crying and just looks at me. The he says, 'I'm not a baby. I'm a man!' ...Percy was 4 years old at the time."

The girls started roaring with laughter, and Percy kind of smirked.

"I kind of remember that day. It was when YOU WERE A NICE MOTHER, WHO CARED ABOUT ME, AND DIDN'T TELL ALL THE EMBARRASSING STORIES ABOUT ME."

That just made Percy's best friends (minus Grover and Tyson) laugh harder.

_Several Hours Later_

"He just looked so cute in the bathtub! Smiling, little dimples showing, and he was always so happy splashing around in there."

"Mom, is there even an END to these stories?"

"I'm sorry Percy. I'm just a little worried, and I'm babbling."

"Well, can't you babble about... something not related to me? ...Like snow?"

"...Oh, there was this one time, during the winter, when Percy..."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OVer a hundred reviews? Even after I yelled? Thank you so much! ^^ *hugs each and every reader* Read on!**

It was a slow night at home. Percy had been missing for at least three months now (I'll fix up this time length once "The Son of Neptune" comes out). Chiron had all but forced Annabeth to take a break from her search and come visit me. The poor girl looked exhausted.

Right now I was sitting on the couch, feet tucked under me, laptop on my knee, working on the next chapter for my novel. Annabeth was on the other couch, with her laptop open, looking through some of the Daedalus files.

"So, Annabeth," I smiled over at her. "Are you getting tired? It's pretty late."

Annabeth looked up from her computer screen to smile, albeit sadly, over at me. "Not really."

My own smile faded. The poor girl was still missing Percy.

Annabeth closed her laptop, and then sat it on the coffee table. She got up and came to sit with me. I closed my laptop and sat it on the floor by my feet as she settled into the couch beside me.

"What's you favourite thing about Percy?"

I pondered the question. There was so much... "My favorite thing about Percy is... is that he is so wonderful. He's always kind, well, unless you're a monster or an evil Titan, he's funny, he's... just so easy to love. Percy isn't like the other boys who want to keep as far away from mom as possible. He's okay with sitting down to talk with me, or letting me comfort him. He's also the hero of the world. He's...wonderful."

Annabeth nodded. I reached over and tucked a blond curl behind her ear. She smiled a thanks at me.

"What's your favourite thing about Percy?" I ask, settling back into the couch.

"I don't know where to start," she confessed. "Well, he is kind, he is funny, he's brave, he's good looking, he... he can say he loves me as much as he wants to because I know he means it. He can have a conversation with other girls because I know he isn't going to dump me for them. He can be a seaweed brain, but he's my seaweed brain. Percy is... wonderful."

Annabeth so looked heartbroken thinking about my son, it really hit me just how much she loved Percy.

I wrapped Annabeth into a hug.

"You'll find him sweetie. I know you will."

Annabeth buried her face in my shoulder. She started crying, and I smoothed her hair back, out of her face.

"I-I just m-miss him s-so much-ch!" She sobbed. I was shocked, to say the least. She wasn't even trying to hide that she was sobbing.

"Shhhh...shhhh..." I soothed, trying to make her calm down. I was going to start crying too. "It's okay, Annabeth. You and the others will find him. I know it. And even if his memory is g-gone, he'll love you exactly t-the same. He'll still be w-wonderful." Tears were trickling down my face, and I wasn't even bothering to wipe them away.


	17. Chapter 17

Percy ambled in the door, a blissful expression on his face. I smiled.

"Been with annabeth?"

"Yeah, she's amazing."

I sighed and put down the mug of coffee I was holding. Percy and Annabeth's wedding was in the morning, and I was really staring to feel down. Sure I was excited and all, but this was my little boy, growing up, marrying someone, and moving out. For the first time, it really hit me that Percy was not my little hero.

"Mom? Mom? You okay?" Percy's concerned face was suddenly hovering over me. I blinked and shook my head.

"Oh Percy, I'm just realizing you're not my little boy anymore. You're not my little hero." I smiled sadly. "I love you so much, Perseus."

I sat my coffee mug to the side and stood up to embrace my son. He hugged me back.

"I may not be so little, but I'll always, _always _be your little hero."

"And Annabeth's Seaweed Brain?"

"Huh, like that'll ever change."


	18. Chapter 18

I was standing at the window, looking out over New York, when the air shimmered and Annabeth's face appeared.

"Hi sweetie," I said, smiling at my son's girlfriend. "What's going on?"

Annabeth looked worried. Her brow was furrowed, and she had bags under her eyes. "Hey, Ms. Jackson. Is Percy there with you?"

I frowned, then shook my head. Why would she be asking that? Percy had been at camp for the majority of the summer, and wasn't returning home for another 2 weeks. "No, Annabeth, why would he be here? He's been at camp."

"That's just it! He's gone! No one can find him anywhere!" Tears gathered in Annabeth's eyes. "He was here last night, and... now he's just gone! No trace of him!" Annabeth bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

I froze. "Oh no..." I pressed a hand to my mouth. How could he disappear? Was it Kronos? Was it someone, something worse?

"Please, Ms. Jackson, any idea where he might be?"

I shook my head. "I'll meet you at camp, and we'll take a drive around to his favourite places."

I waved a hand through the mist and whirled around, running to the door. I grabbed my jacket and sprinted outside.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a Wednesday, nothing special about it, except the fact that Annabeth's baby was 5 days overdue.

Percy and Annabeth had come to visit me and Paul, and I was in the kitchen, making up blue blueberry muffins. Annabeth had been craving them, and Percy just adored my recipe for them.

Paul had left for work not 20 minutes ago, and the house seemed rather quiet. I sighed to myself as I mixed the blue food dye into my muffin mixture.

It seemed far too long since Percy had been bothered to come sit on the counter and talk about girl problems with me. I smiled tenderly as I thought of the time he had come to talk before his first date with Annabeth. I told him not to babble, and when he got home that night, he wouldn't stop, he was just so happy he couldn't form complete, coherant sentances.

Pouring the batter into muffin tins, I chuckled quietly to myself.

"What's so funny?" a male voice asked from the doorway.

"You," I replied, glancing over my shoulder at my son. "I was just thinking about the night of your first date with Annabeth."

Percy winced. "Not one of my best moments."

I sat the bowl on the counter, and Percy was across the room in a flash, grabbing the bowl and licking it out. I raised an eyebrow at him.

He paused in mid-lick, then smiled. "I'm not a dad yet, so it's allowed, Grandma."

I beamed. "You're just calling me Grandma to butter me up."

Percy shrugged. "Maybe," he replied, and resumed his process of smearing batter over his face in hopes to get it in his mouth.

A few minutes passed in silence, during which time I managed to get Percy started on the dishes, and get the muffins in the oven.

We sat down at the table with glasses of milk, and Percy went to go see if Annabeth wanted anything, but she was asleep on the couch.

I slowly drank my milk, staring out the window, contemplating just how fast Percy was moving along in life. "I'm so proud of you," I said, looking over at Percy, who was in the process of wiping a milk moustache off.

He blinked. "Of doing the dishes?"

I laughed. "No, although it was thoughtful. I was meaning, I'm proud of you for being a good hero, husband, son... for turning out perfect."

Percy blushed. "I wouldn't say 'perfect'. Percy Jackson, no matter how amazing I am for saving the world, is not perfect."

"But he is talking in the third person."

"Because he can."

"Ah."

We smiled at each other for a moment, then Percy said, "Thanks Mom. I love you."

"Oh Percy, I love you too, honey." He got up and walked around the table to hug me. We were like that for quite a while, until I heard a gasp from the living room.

"Annabeth?" I called out. "Sweetie, you up?"

"Di immortales," came the faint reply. "PERCY!" came the louder yell.

"Yes?" Percy called back.

"My water just broke!" I froze at Annabeth's words, and so did Percy.

Then, "What's that mean?"

I closed my eyes and groaned. Percy, Percy, Percy...

"THE BABY'S COMING!"

I jumped out of my seat and raced to the living room, leaving Percy standing in the kitchen, wide eyed and muttering, "Di immortales!" repeatedly.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I just wanted to say, I have had so much fun writing this story, and reading each and everyone one of my reviews. It has been amazing being able to look back and see everyone who wasted a moment of their precious time reading my unimportant little story. Thank-you, to everyone. A special thanks to Abigail Thalia La Rue, for her love and support from chapter one. Everyone who voted for me over in the "Best of Percy Jackson 2010" gets a cookie. **

**It's from Percy POV.**

I was trying to be strong. I was trying to hold together. I was trying to hold back my tears, so that my four year old daughter wouldn't see me cry.

Mom was gone. It was hard to say, hard to think those words. She was there all my life, and then that stupid drunk had to smash his stupid truck into her, and take her from me.

The funeral was slow going. Everyone speaking about Mom just kept saying that she was a beautiful person, that she loved life and everyone around her. They kept telling me that they were sorry for my loss, that they understood what I was going through, that they knew how I felt.

They didn't. They didn't know at all.

They didn't know that the night she died, Blackjack and I took off for L.A., hoping that we could save her from the underworld. By the time we got there, Annabeth was already there, stopping me from bursting in and demanding that Charon let me take my mother back. She stopped me from heading down to throttle Hades via Orpheaus' gate, and she returned me home, where she let me hold her and cry into her shoulder.

Annabeth was the only one who could relate. Her father had been killed just five months ago, by a runaway Sopwith Camel. The night she got the news, _I_ held _her_ back from Charon, _I_ took _her_ home and wrapped her in my arms, I whispered soothing words to her.

I shut my eyes when a slide show started, and a picture of Sally holding a dark haired baby in a hospital bed slid across the screen. It hurt to see pictures of Mom, alive and happy. It also hurt to see her, still and peaceful, in the beautiful casket that Paul bought for her.

Everyone gave me pity. They shot sad smiles in my direction. Then they would tell me not to be sad. I didn't want to be sad. I wanted to think of Mom, and be happy. I wanted to be able to remember her smile and the sparkle in her eyes without feeling like I'm ripping my heart apart.

I sucked in another shuddering breath, and Sally Jr., my daughter, who was sitting in my lap, turned to look at me.

"G'anma gone?" she asked, her eyes, exactly like Annabeth's, shining with tears.

I smiled sadly at the innocent child I was holding. I brushed one of her black curls over her shoulder and smoothed out the skirt of the dress that Rachel made for her.

Annabeth leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder, brushing the back of her hand over Sally's cheek gently, and wiping away a tear running down her face. I leaned my head on Annabeth's and pulled Sally closer against my chest .

"Yeah," I whispered. "Grandma's gone."

**A/N: This was the last chap. I have decided I am going to continue with it whenever I get struck by an idea. (You may have noticed that I edited my several chapters with my author notes- I felt horrible about caps-locking at you guys, so I got rid of them ^^)**


End file.
